1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electric connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electric connector includes a casing, two metal contacting blades, two metal pipes and two connecting wires. The casing has a cavity defined in the casing, a front end, a rear end being opposite to the front end and a tube formed on the rear end of the casing. The tube has two channels defined in the tube, extending through the tube and communicating with the cavity. The two contacting blades are mounted in the front end of the casing and extend out from the casing for inserting into two insertion slots in an electric socket. The two conducting wires are respectively welded on the two contacting blades and connected to the two pipes for electrically connecting the two contacting blades with the two pipes. The two pipes are respectively received in the two channels in the tube for respectively receiving two metal pins to connect with an electric appliance. The two channels are injected with glue during manufacturing for fixing the two pipes in the two channels. The conventional electric connector is able to be inserted into the electric socket and conduct electric power to the electric appliance.
However, the glue in the two channels sometimes flows into the two pipes and blocks the pipes. Each pipe is filled with glue or an inner periphery of the pipe is attached with the glue such that the two pins are neither inserted into nor electrically connected with the two pipes. Therefore, the conventional connector is short-circuited and is not able to provide a conduction.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an electric plug to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.